In weapon development, the use of self-propelled missiles has led to many variations in missile and launcher configurations. In the usual situation, such missiles are stored in elongated tubes or cannisters having open ends. The missiles are made ready in the cannister and fired therefrom when the missile motor is ignited. Weapon systems are in common use that employ a single cannister, or are constructed to have launcher assemblies in which several cannisters are assembled together in clusters permitting rapid multiple firings.
Characteristic of such launcher systems is the need for sealing the open ends of the missile cannister to prevent the entry of dirt, moisture, or other foreign objects, and to protect against the effects of adverse environments involving the missile carrier. Such protection is often afforded by providing removable end caps to effect the enclosure of the open-ended cannister.
In launching missiles from closed cannisters consideration must be given to removal of installed end caps. In some cases, the nature and structure of the missile is such that it may be fired through the end caps upon launching. In many instances, however, this is not a feasible solution due primarily to potential damage to missile guidance components or other weak structures located at the forward end of the missile. To overcome this limitation, and still provide protection to the interior of the cannister, it is necessary to have a method of removing one or both of the cannister end caps at the appropriate time in the missile launching sequence. In addition, end cap removal must be such as to cause the caps to be ejected clear of the missile flight path. This latter feature becomes even more important when the cannisters are assembled together to provide for multiple or sequential launching.
It is desirable therefore to provide a simple and reliable way to remove the end closure caps of missile cannisters which will avoid damage to the missile and provide an appropriate trajectory for the ejected caps. It is equally desirable to provide a means that requires minimum space and interference, particularly with the configuration of the interior of the missile cannister and complexity of the end closures. Applicant's device meets these requirements.